I Years have been from Home
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: This is a poemfic. Helga moves away and comes back to Arnold's house. It's kinda like a song fic, but it is an Emily Dickinson poem that is truly Helga in my fic. I think you should read it since it is the first poem fic I have ever seen. Please rr


I Years Had Been From Home  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva With a poem by Emily Dickinson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own hey arnold, I don't own this poem (Emily Dickinson does)and Emily Dickinson does not own Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold is owned by Craig Bartlett, and the poem I'm using is owned by Emily Dickinson. Got it? Good. (Just in case you're a SED. Lol, inside joke!)  
  
Hi! I bet you've never seen a poem-fic before. It's kinda like a song fic, but with a poem instead. This poem was written by Emily Dickinson (Who is my favorite poetess) By the way, who else hated the season premier of Friends? I thought it was stupid and really had no point, except that Joey.okay, I won't ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen it. Anywayz, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
I Years had been from Home  
  
I Years had been from Home And now before the Door I dared not enter, lest a Face I never saw before  
  
It had been ten years since Helga had been back to this place. It brought back painful memories, but she had to do this.  
  
They had gone out in High School for about two years, juniors to seniors, but in the end, he ripped her heart out with a good-bye. She heard that he had changed so much over the period of time that she was in France taking poetry and literature classes and publishing her first books and poems. She spoke fluent French and English so perfectly that sometimes the people in France couldn't understand her because she was speaking so fast. He, however was a kindergarten teacher at Urban Tots, the place where they first met.  
  
Stare stolid into mine And ask my Buisness there- "My Buisness but a Life I left Was such remaining there?"  
  
She could just see it now. She knocks on the door, and he answers staring at her asking what she was doing there. They had a pretty messy break-up. He suggested they go separate ways and meet new people because long distance relationships won't work. She still loved him with all her heart and could barely think of the thought of letting him go. But it was not her who let him go, it was he who let her go. I would tell him that I was trying to see all the people I used to know in Hillwood, and try pick up on the life I left behind, their life together. But what if he was married? Helga wouldn't be able to take the rejection.  
  
I leaned upon the Awe- I lingered with Before- The second like an Ocean rolled And broke against my ear-  
  
Helga leaned on the wall next to Arnold's door and opened her water bottle up. She let the cool clear liquid trickle down her throat as she drank hungrily. It had been a long day to get there. She was very fidgety about this visit. Minutes felt like seconds because of her fear of his reactions.  
  
I laughed a crumbling Laugh That I could fear a Door Who Consternation compassed And never winced before.  
  
Helga let out one of her heartless laughs as she thought that she was so scared of what he was going to say. She was so afraid of that door. The door was a wall between them, one that could open up at any time, even if it was unintentionally.  
  
I fitted to the Latch My Hand, with trembling care Lest back the awful Door should spring And leave me on the Floor-  
  
What if for some reason, she was about to ring the doorbell when he all of a sudden came out? His pets would knock her over for sure (if they were still alive). She'd look like an idiot lying there on the steps after being trampled on by animals. He would probably look at her with an icy glare and leave her there to cry. Since their fourth grade year, he wasn't all ways the nicest, most optimistic person anymore. He had anger within him now that he showed when he felt needed. He probably hated her. She trembled as she reached for the doorbell.  
  
Then moved my Fingers off As cautiously as Glass And held my ears, and like a Thief Fled gasping from the House-  
  
I can't do this! Helga thought. She slowly let her hand down after it had been hovering in front of the doorbell for about five minutes. She suddenly didn't care anymore. Arnold would come to her if he wanted her forgiveness. She just ran away from his house faster than she came.gasping and never looking back.  
  
Arnold looked out the window as he heard someone running away. He saw a flash of pink. No, it couldn't be.could it? He just shrugged and went back inside. I guess some things never change.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? You probably thought Helga and Arnold would get together. Sorry, this is my first fic where they don't get together *hint hint*. He he. Anywayz, read my other fics that can be found under my profile. Some are pretty good, if I do say so myself. Heh. I'm only going to get about 5 hrs. of sleep tonight since I have to finish reading a book for English class (I'm reading 1984. It is okay, but slow. I'm reading Pride and Prejudice next.) I had "conferences" today. I'm so happy! I have a GPA of 3.85! That will be good for a private college! My mom didn't get pissed at me like she did last year when I decided not to care about my grades anymore! I finally have some motivation for school. (Our grades didn't count last year for college. Phew!) Anywayz, Please R/R! (And I'm not writing a sequel to this one b/c this is how it ends between them.) GO EMILY DICKINSON!!!!! She's my heroine! (not the drug! I don't do drugs. Too nasty for me. They screw you and your health up!)  
  
I gots to go get some sleep!!!  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
